Drabble Fun
by FigSk8ingAngel
Summary: A collection of Drabbles. Pairings/Prompts/writing Oh my!
1. What it's all About

This started out as a post that I saw on a friends LJ(Live journal). Basically you ask for parings and prompts and then write a little something for each. In return they are supposed to post the same thing on their LJ and then complete the exercise too. I thought it would be a good way to expand my writing…so I went for it.

Below are the 10 parings/prompts(as well as who requested them)(They may not be posted in this order...I'll put the prompt/paring at the top of each so you know what it is)

1. EvermineFF- Jacob/Bella -Jake teaches Bella to change a tire. Bella gets a bit distracted ;-)

2. wordslinger80- Bella surprises Jake, Quil, and Embry by telling a Dirty Joke :-P

3. kaghanyou - Bella gets revenge on Alice with a mud war :-D

4. Kissa_621: Jake cleans house for Bella. Oh man...he may have to call in the reinforcements! ;-P

5. mera_naam_joker: Alice/Jacob "There's only one thing we agree about, and she's not here now."

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

(P.S. Notice how 6-10 are still blank? That's cause I don't have requests yet...do YOU have a request? Go to my LJ( http:/figsk8ingangel(dot)livejournal(dot)com/67825(dot)html )and I will write it for you (The rules are also posted there) You don't have to have LJ to reply and I won't check if you reciprocate ;-P)

I'm going to be posting the Drabbles here as well as there as I write them. So put me on Alerts if you want to know when I post a new one.


	2. Distractions

**AN: Just a note before I get stared...none of these are Betaed. So please don't yell at me for mistakes! They are all just for fun! ;-)**

Pairing: Jake/Bella

Prompt: Jake Teaches Bella to Change a Tire. Bella gets a little distracted

Requested by: EvermineFF

Distractions

_*Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump_*

I quickly pulled my truck to the side of the road as the tell tale sounds of a flat tire reached my ear.

"Great! Just what I _don't_ need right now!" I groaned to myself.

I grabbed my phone from the passenger seat and dialed Jake's number. He was the best car guy I knew, plus I was closer to La Push than Forks anyway, and my dad would just send a tow truck. He was just as worthless as I was when it came to car problems.

Jake answered on the second ring. He sounded exhausted; I hoped I hadn't woken him up. Sam had him running patrols like crazy; he needed all the sleep he could get. It didn't take long for me to explain the situation. It took even less time for him to agree to come help. He didn't like the idea of me sitting alone on the side of the road, especially with Victoria still on the loose.

I heard Jake's bike before I saw it. How he managed to fit his entire tool box on the seat and keep it there was beyond me. I jumped out of my truck as he pulled up behind it.

"Hey Bells! Got yourself into trouble again I see. I don't think we should let you out of the house alone anymore. You're too accident prone." Jake winked at me and the huge grin I had grown to love spread across his face.

"Yeah…you're probably right. Good thing I have you around to save me right?" I lightly punched him in the shoulder. My fist collided with his arm and bounced off his bicep. I could have sworn those were smaller the last time I saw him. Emily had to be slipping steroids into those muffins she always made the guys. There was no other explanation as to how they put on more muscle mass than the average body builder.

Jake just laughed and walked towards the front of my truck. I don't think he even felt my punch. He stood back and analyzed the situation, I could almost see the wheels in his head turning.

"Well, good news is this shouldn't take too long; tires are easy. The bad news is, I'm pretty sure this tire is completely shot. I have an extra back in LaPush, so as long as we can get you that far on your doughnut, we should be okay."

"My what?" I was absolutely clueless when it came to car terminology.

Jake raised his eye brows and cocked his head. "Your doughnut…as in spare tire. Geez Bella, I thought you knew at least that. Didn't your dad ever make you learn how to change a tire?"

I shook my head no.

"Well in that case I think it's about time you learn! I may not always be around to save you, and I don't want you to get stranded in the middle of nowhere."

At first I though he was joking, but when he looked back at me I could see the seriousness in his eyes. I sure hoped he knew what he was getting himself in to. I was liable to cause more harm than help.

Jake motioned me over to where he was crouching next to my truck. He had his tools laid out in front of him and was ready to start his lesson.

"The first thing you need to do is loosen the lug nuts. It's easiest to do this when the car is on the ground. That way the wheel stays in place. Once you get it in the air the wheel will turn."

Jake grabbed a long metal tool that he had sitting by his feet.

"I'm going to leave this tire iron in the back of your truck with your spare. That way you always have one. Even if I am around, it's much easier not to have to drag it with me every time."

I nodded. I was trying to follow along as well as I could.

"This will be by far the hardest part for you. The lug nuts can get pretty tight over time. I'm going to do the first few, then I'll let you try."

I watched Jake as he started to loosen the bolts one at a time. His muscles flexed under his tight white shirt with his every move and I found it very hard to concentrate on anything else.

"Okay! Last one. Your turn, Bells." Jake's voice made me jump.

I approached the car and grabbed the tire iron, but when I went to turn it, it didn't budge. I used a little more force and tried again. Still nothing.

"You made this look a lot easier." I laughed looking back at a smiling Jake.

"It's easier if you grasp it like this." Jake reached around me and grasped my hands placing them back on the tire iron in a different position. "Then use your body weight like this." Jake leaned over me.

The combination of his abnormally hot body against my back and his breath on my neck brought me to the edge of sanity. If he didn't stop soon I was going to loose my mind.

The next thing I knew Jake released me and the tire iron fell to the ground with a loud crash. Somehow the lug nut got loosened but I couldn't remember how. Jake laughed and grabbed his portable jack.

"So the key to the jack is to get it in the right place. On your truck it's easy. It's actually marked on all four tires."

"It's not on every vehicle?"

Jake shook his head no. "When I was rebuilding your engine I had to put it up on blocks. I had to put it up and take it down so many times that I just marked them rather than re-balancing it every time."

I had seen the black lines on my truck before, but I didn't know what they were for until now.

"Ok, so once I have the jack in place then what?" I asked.

"Next you just pump it up as far as possible." Jake started pushing on the jack and slowly that side of my tuck began to rise.

By the time Jake had the car in place he had worked up a sweat. He wiped his arm across his brow.

"The last step is to take the old tire off, and the put the spare on."

Jake pulled off the lug nuts off then stood up and pulled the flat off. I was standing behind him and the view was distracting to say the least. I wasn't sure what had come over me. All these new "developments" in Jake's body had me seeing him with new eyes.

Jake tossed the flat tire into the back of my tuck and jumped up to grab the spare. He handed it to me and I turned around to set it down. What I saw when I turned back made my jaw drop. Jake had stripped off his shirt and stood before me in all his half-naked glory.

I had seen most of the guys shirtless; really it was rare to see them _with_ shirts. But none of them had ever looked like THAT. Every muscle in Jake's chest was perfectly formed. His biceps were huge! And his abs…I had heard of a six pack before, but this was more like an eight, or _twelve_ pack. I could wash clothes on those things! To add to the beauty before me, Jake had on one of his big wolf grins that I loved so much. I felt the blush hit my cheeks and had to concentrate on breathing so I didn't pass out.

"Bells you okay, you look like you just saw a ghost. Did I loose you?" Jake laughed and it broke my trance.

I shook my head. "You know Jake, you're sort of beautiful."

Jake laughed even harder. "The last time you said that you hit your head…what's the excuse this time?"

"None, I meant it last time and I meant it this time." I was blushing hard now.

"Whatever you say Bells." Jake shook his head and shoved me lightly. "Now let's get this done and get out of here."

I smiled and handed him the spare. The rest of the lesson went fast. Unfortunately whatever Jake did, I would probably never be able to repeat. I didn't hear any of it; I was way too distracted by Jake's bulging biceps to pay attention.

Jake finished tightening the last bolt and threw everything including his bike into the back of my truck, then, much to my despair he put his shirt back on.

As we headed to La Push I couldn't help but smile. Who knew changing a tire could be so…_distracting? _


End file.
